The Mystery Of Twilight
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: She always felt comfort in these roses for a reason only she knew...


**Hey friends and readers! I have a new story for you all** **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

The Mystery Of Twilight

Zelda stood in front of her bedroom window just as the kingdom was getting settled in for the night; shops were closing, families and animals were going home, everything and everyone once again leaving for one night, soon to return the next morning.

Every day, she would watch her kingdom move on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened to them. It had been six months since the Twilight Invasion and while the kingdom was able to move on, their Princess wasn't. She was pretty sure that it was due to the fact that she was the cause of her kingdom's misery, but at the same time she wasn't sure if that was the reason.

With a sigh, the Princess turns away from the window and walks to one of the darker corners of her chambers. Silently, she reaches in and picks up a small vase containing several white roses. Slowly taking one from the vase, she holds it daintily under her nose and takes in its fresh scent.

The Princess always found comfort in these roses for a reason only she knew, and like a soft song, put her at ease. While still taking in the rose's scent, Zelda closes her grayish-blue eyes and immediately recalls the story on how the roses came into her possession.

 _~Flashback~_

 _The very first one was found when she had retired to her chambers after a long day of signing documents and grants as well as a meeting where the concept of marriage was often brought up. Every time the council spoke about marriage, the Princess grew more and more anxious and depressed as the thought of several different men of different ages that she didn't know coming to ask for her hand was not her idea of a happy marriage._

 _At first she believed someone was playing some kind of cruel prank on her due to her constant loneliness and misery, but as she examined the roses each time, she found them to be soft, pure, and perfect. There were no wilted petals or anything of the sort._

 _Such roses took a great deal to find and to find one in pristine condition was nearly impossible, so the Princess knew it was no prank of any kind._

 _Night after night, whether it was a good day or bad, Zelda always found a white rose on her pillow._

 _With no note or any indication of the sender, Zelda could only wonder who the person was as she added the new one with the others._

 _Even though she didn't know who the sender was, there was someone who she hoped was the sender._

 _She hoped the sender was the one person who saved her and her kingdom when the Twilight Invasion stripped her of everything she had._

 _The Hero Chosen By The Gods was who he was known by._

 _He was in the form of a majestic wolf when they first met in the earlier days of her torturous imprisonment. But what the Princess didn't know was that she only had to glance into his piercing sky-blue eyes for everything to change forever. Even though he couldn't talk to her, the Princess couldn't help but feel a sense of love within her._

 _Even after the wolf left to avoid her guard, Zelda continued to think about him until she saw him with her closest friend on death's doorstep._

 _In her subconscious mind, the Princess couldn't see him, but she could still feel him around her. When she finally saw the wolf in the form of a man, all feelings of loneliness and misery suddenly faded away. The way he looked at her clearly told her that she was no longer going to be sad or alone anymore…something she believed completely._

 _It was a choice that she was smart to make…_

 _After holding hands in a realm that seemed like a place of purity, the Princess felt an even stronger sensation of trust and belief coming from the Hero._

 _Once they were alone again after saying farewell to their friend, the Princess offered him to be her consort due to his bravery(which was clearly proven to her when he was in battle with the one truly responsible for the Twilight Invasion) and after some deep thought after a few weeks in his respective homeland, agreed._

 _Since then, he stayed true to his word and stayed by the Princess through thick and thin. Whenever there was any free time, they would often sit in the gardens and talk about various things, allowing them to know each other more and more. Whenever the Princess was having a bad day, she would go to him for comfort, which he would give immediately without any hesitation. Often at times he would give her a…_

 _~End Of Flashback~_

It was at that point where she felt like she was struck by something strong and painful.

The Hero often gave her roses; roses that were perfect and pure. Feeling completely foolish, she realized her hopes and wishes were true; but in the back of her mind they weren't true.

With him away for the holidays, the Princess had no way of asking him until he returned to the castle, which wouldn't be for another few days. She believed it would be best for him to spend time with the ones he had grown up with, so she insisted that he leave until the holidays were ever. He had asked her if she would have liked to join him so she could get away from the life of royalty, and as wonderful as it sounded to her, she reluctantly declined, but promised she would join him sometime.

Just as the Princess felt tears begin to form in her eyes, she heard a scratching noise at her window. Slowly approaching it, the Princess didn't see anyone, but when she looked at the windowsill, she found a pure white rose…this time with a faint paw print beside it.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
